A New Beginning: An Unlikely Partnership
by A.G.C
Summary: If a certain Death Eater is out for revenge, the kids of the Golden Trio are fresh into Hogwarts, and a certain child only had the approval of 2 out of the 3 kids, what does that make?  First impressions, assumptions, and pranks gone wrong.
1. Chapter 1: THE START

A New Beginning: An Unlikely Partnership

CHAPTER 1: THE START

It wasn't so much hatred he felt for those who were muggleborn or mixed blood, it was more of a thirst for their blood. Any kind of blood would do for Fenrir Greyback but the blood of a muggleborn, or as he would call it: the blood of a mudblood is more satisfying to him simply because it was the blood of people he thought were inferior to him. Him being a pureblood werewolf and all. But a muggleborn's blood wasn't the only blood he found especially appetizing. Blood of children also seem to satiate his thirst, though not as much as a muggleborn's.

His supply of those particular types of blood was cut down horrendously once the war ended and the Dark Lord Voldemort was no more. There was only one person to blame, Harry Potter. Greyback was tired of settling for any random witch or wizard's blood that happens to cross his path. There was only one way for him to get his revenge on Potter, go after his friends and family. Starting with Pothead's children.

* * *

><p>Albus Severus Potter couldn't help feeling anxious and kept fidgeting upon boarding the Hogwarts Express. <em>This is it. I'm finally going to Hogwarts. I'm finally going to be put in a house. Oh God, what if I AM in Slytherin? Would Mum and Dad let me go to Durmstrang? <em>he thought. He looked out the window and saw that the train was already too far from King's Cross station to see the train station, let alone ask the conductor to stop the train.

"What's the matter, Al? You're not still worried about being put into Slytherin are you?" James Sirius Potter asked his brother who was sitting across from him in the carriage. James had taken a liking to having Albus worry about Hogwarts.

"NO! Dad said I was named after a Hogwarts headmaster that was in Slytherin and he was the bravest man he knew. So, I'm not worried at all!" answered Albus with a huff. _You're such a filthy liar Al. And you're already showing the signs of Slytherin by lying! _Albus thought to himself.

"Well, okay. I'm just saying Al, you COULD be in Slytherin. That doesn't mean you ARE going to be. But that doesn't me you won't be either," James replied with a grin.

"Oh, come off it, James. He's worried enough about going to Hogwarts in general, don't torment him even farther," Rose Weasley said laughing.

Suddenly there was a knock on the carriage door. All three kids turned to see a boy with platinum blonde hair and grey eyes open the door.

"Excuse me, is it okay if I sit with you? There isn't any more room in the other carriages," said the boy.

"Of course! Come in, come in. You can sit next to Al," Rose said gesturing to the empty seat next Albus. "I'm Rose, this is James, and that's Al. What's your name?"

The boy sat down next to Al and said with a big grin, "I'm Scorpius, Scorpius Malfoy. This is my first year at Hogwarts."

James looked at the Al and Rose with alarm as he realized this was the son of his father's arch nemesis' when they went to Hogwarts. His father had always claimed that his relationship is not the bitter mess it was when they went to school but they aren't exactly friends. Al and Rose hadn't noticed James' concerned look (and apparently the boy's last name) and had their full attention on the boy who was now sitting comfortably amongst all of them.

"It's your first year? It's mine and Rose' too! Which house do you want to be put in?" Al said to Scorpius excitedly.

"My dad and mum were in Slytherin when they went to Hogwarts but I'm not sure. Slytherin or Gryffindor I guess," Scorpius said with a confused look on his face.

"Slytherin? Your parents were Death Eaters!" said James accusingly. "Death Eaters killed our Uncle Fred!"

"JAMES! Stop, or I'll tell Mum and Dad that you attacked a first year on the train," Al threatened James. Turning back to Scorpius, he said, "Sorry about that. James is just a bit sensitive when it comes to the war."

"Yes, we apologize for James outburst. He won't do that again, will you James?" Rose directed to Scorpius while glaring at James.

"No. I'm sorry," James responded quickly to the shaken Scorpius once he saw Rose glaring at him. _She really can be like Mum or Aunt Hermione when she tries. This is definitely not going to be as fun as last year now that I have a "mom" again._

"Anyways, James is in Gryffindor and Al and I want to be in Gryffindor too. All of our parents and Aunts and Uncles and Grandparents were in Gryffindor," Rose said lightly with a smile.

"Wow. I want to be in Gryffindor then if you guys are in it," Scorpius replied looking stunned. Whether it is because of their legacy to be in Gryffindor or the previous outburst or even both, he wasn't sure.

"That'd be awesome if you were in Gryffindor! James is my brother and Rose is our cousin so if we get into Gryffindor, we'd already have someone to talk to but it's nice to have someone to talk to that's not in our family!" Al exclaimed. _Scorpius seems really cool but James seems to think there's something wrong with him. I'll owl Mum and Dad when we get to Hogwarts._

"Oh, so you're all related?" Scorpius asked feeling slightly out of place. _It would be nice to have someone to talk to. I wish Mum and Dad would give me at least a brother or sister. It _is _getting a bit lonely at home. Maybe I should owl them when we get to school._

"Yup! James and I are brothers and our dad married Rose' dad's sister so we're all related," Al said eager to tell their life story.

"Don't feel out of place or anything! We spend so much time together that we're already getting sick of each other!" Rose said quickly noticing Scorpius getting quite uncomfortable. Scorpius smiled at Rose while Al continued to talk about their family history. Soon enough, they could see Hogwarts from the window and the four children changed into their robes. The train pulled to a stop and they stepped off the train. As James was walking away to join the rest of the second year students, he said, "I'll see you guys later. That's IF you guys get into Gryffindor. Anyways, watch out for thestrals!"

"You said they were invisible!" yelled Al.

"Exactly," James replied with a wink and turned to join the second years.

With a roll of her eyes, Rose lead Al and Scorpius to where the first years were to meet. Once there, they met an extremely tall and gruff man. Al ran up to the man and yelled, "You must be Hagrid!"

"Ye're absolutely right lad! Now who might yeh be?" the gruff man replied.

"I'm Al! My brother James said you know him!"

"Ye're not talkin' about James Sirius Potter, are yeh?"

"Actually, I am," Al said with a grin.

"Alas, we've finally met! Nice ter meet yeh Al."

"Nice to meet you, too! My dad said you were really good friends when he went to school here. He said he went to your cottage all the time."

"Yes, we very well were. I haven't seen yer dad in a long time though. Yeh can come to cottage as well if ye'd like. It seems ye've got some friends here. Why, I'd know who yer friends are anywhere. This," he said pointing to Rose. "must be no other than Rose Weasley. Hair color like yer father's but everything else, from yer big bush hair to yer big brown eyes, exactly like yer mother."

"Exactly right," Rose said smiling.

"An' yeh must be Malfoy's son!" exclaimed Hagrid.

"How did you know?" Scorpius asked surprised.

"Well, yeh look exactly like yer father now don't ye? With those grey eyes and extremely light blonde hair, yeh can't be anyone else but Malfoy's son!"

"I guess I do look like him."

"Would yeh look at the time! We've got to get all yehs on the boat! If yer dad 'membered to tell yeh, we'll have tea on Friday. Bring yer friends if yeh want." Hagrid bellowed. And with that, their conversation ended and the first years started boarding the boats. Once all the first years were on the boats, they started their approach to the big castle that is Hogwarts and their home for the next nine months.

After the boat ride, they came to a giant pair of wooden double doors where a fit woman with blonde hair, greeted them, "Good evening first years and welcome to Hogwarts. I am Professor Bell and I will be your flight instructor and the Quidditch referee. Through these doors is the Great Hall where you will eat your meals and is open after classes for studying and other activities. Once through these doors, you will all gather in front of the Sorting Hat. When I call out your name, you will sit on the stool and we will place the Sorting Hat on your head. The Sorting Hat will then say which house you are in and you will sit with your house at the assigned house table for the rest of the year. Is that understood?" Many of the years nodded and mumbled in agreement. "Okay, please follow me." The doors of the Great Hall opened and Professor Bell lead them through the tables to the front of the room near the large windows. The first years looked around in amazement at the vast tables of houses and up at the where a ceiling should be but only to find that it seemed to be the night sky. As the first years gathered at the front of the room, the Sorting ceremony started and the tattered, old, hat on the stool started to sing:

"_Though years and years have passed,_

_It's a surprise that I have last,_

_For I am the hat you try on,_

_To see which house colors you'll wear from now on._

_Could it be Gryffindor's red and gold?_

_For those who are courageous and bold._

_Or is it Ravenclaw's bronze and blue,_

_For those whose calling for knowledge is true._

_Maybe it's Slytherin's silver and green,_

_For those who are cunning and rumored to be mean._

_Can it be Hufflepuff's black and yellow?_

_For those who are dedicated and try to carry the heavy load?_

_Well put me on let us see,_

_Which of those you are to be."_

The whole room applauded the hat as the tip of it bent forward as though it was bowing. As Professor Bell stepped up next to the Sorting Hat, the applause died down, and she started to call out names. The names were called in alphabetical order and it was a long wait for the students whose last name starts with an M, P, or W.

Scorpius was listening intently and paying much attention to the people being sorted but someone interrupted his concentration by tapping on his shoulder. He turned around to see a boy with brown eyes and dark skin standing behind him. The boy glanced at him and held out his hand and whispered, "I'm Dax Zabini. You must be Scorpius. You look like your dad. I would know, he's my dad's best friend." Scorpius took his hand and shook it quickly. Scorpius wondered how that could be. His dad or mum never mentioned the name Zabini.

"Yes, that's me," Scorpius whispered back.

"Well, I hope you get into Slytherin with my brother, Ansel, and me."

"Err… Yeah, maybe." And as if on cue, Professor Bell called out his name, "Malfoy, Scorpius."

Scorpius walked through the clump of what was left of the unsorted first years to the stool nervously. He sat on the stool as Professor Bell placed the hat on his head.

"Strange. You're so much like your father yet so different. Strange, and difficult," the Sorting Hat thought aloud. Scorpius looked around at the tables and saw a boy that looked like an older version of Dax, grin at him and look at the seat next to him. _That must be Dax' brother, _Scorpius thought. His thoughts were interrupted when the Sorting Hat spoke again. "But I know where to put you, GRYFFINDOR!"

There was no cheering or clapping. All there was whispers and murmured words through all the tables. Even the staff's table seemed to be in shock.

"WHAT?" screamed James. The whispering and murmuring suddenly ended and started up again as quickly and abruptly as it had ended. James, realizing what he had done, sat down immediately and hung his head. _I really need to owl Mum and Dad, _he thought. Scorpius stood up from the stool and walked to the Gryffindor table avoiding everyone's gaze. Professor Bell cleared her throat a few times trying to get the attention of the room again. After it quieted down, more names were called. Soon, it was Al's turn.

"Potter, Albus."

_Oh dear Merlin. The moment of truth. Not Slytherin. Not Slytherin. Not Slytherin, _Albus chanted in his head as he walked to the Sorting Hat. He sat and waited as Professor Bell put the hat on his head.

"I definitely see it in you. It just hasn't shown yet," the Sorting Hat muttered.

Al looked at James for encouragement. He saw that James head was still hung so he looked at Scorpius. Scorpius smiled and gave Al a thumbs-up. Al looked at Rose and she smiled at him. "Please not Slytherin," Al whispered.

"Oh, definitely not. GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindor table erupted in cheers as Al jumped off the stool and ran to the table. He took his seat next to James and smiled at Rose. More first years were sorted into the other houses and eventually it was Rose' turn to be sorted. She strode up to the stool with pure confidence and smiled as the hat was placed on her head.

"Another Weasley? No other than, GRYFFINDOR!" exclaimed the Sorting Hat. Rose simply stepped off the stool, walked to the table, and plopped down next to Scorpius with a smug smile on her face. She broke into a genuine smile and turned to watch as the rest of the first years are sorted.

Later on, after Dax Zabini was put into Slytherin, an aged witch, that could only be Minerva McGonagall, stepped up to the podium. She looked amongst all the students and smiled. Thus, she began her Start of Term speech. "To our first year students: Welcome to Hogwarts. And to our returning students: Welcome back. Another year starts and the staff and I are glad to see all of you here to join us in this new school year. We hope this year is better and brighter than the last and we hope you will help us in making it that way. Speaking of making this year better, we have decided to change the way classes are scheduled this year. You will have half of your classes on one day, and the rest on the other. Those days being: A Day and B Day. There is also C Day where you will have all of your classes in one day but those days will be rare. Tomorrow will be a C Day and the day after, A. Mr. Filch asked me to remind you that any merchandise of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes or Zonko's Joke Shop used inappropriately will be confiscated. Thank you, and let the feast begin!"

The tables were filled with various foods. From turkey to ham, chicken to fish, it was all there. Rose, Albus, James, and Scorpius all talked excitedly while eating when many older students came to join them. This included the Head Girl, the Potter and Weasley's cousin, Victoire, her sixth year sister Dominique, her fifth year brother Louis, the kids of Uncle George and Aunt Angelina, the sixth year Fred (Who is much like his late Uncle Fred, which he is very proud to be. Whenever someone says so, he gives a slight smile and a shrug that says, "I know.") and the fourth year Roxanne who all came to congratulate them. Uncle Percy and Aunt Audrey's kids, the sixth year Molly and the second year Lucy were there to congratulate them as well. After the many cousins left, two people, who weren't related, congratulated them last.

"Lorcan! Lysander! It's good to see you again! This is Rose, Albus, and Scorpius. This is Lorcan," James exclaimed gesturing to a blonde with green eyes and a stern face. Lorcan smiled at them. James then gestured to the other, which looked exactly like Lorcan except with a friendlier face, and said, "And this is Lysander. They're Aunt Luna's kids and they're twins."

"Like it wasn't obvious enough, James," Lysander said with a laugh. James elbowed him in the stomach playfully, laughing. "Well, welcome to Hogwarts. We're third years so if you have any questions, don't be scared to ask! I'm in Gryffindor and Lorcan here, is in Ravenclaw." Lorcan just stood by his twin and continued smiled. James, Albus, Rose and Scorpius all could tell that Lorcan's smile was not a real one and he didn't really want to be there and was just forced to be there. They chatted a bit and Lorcan excused himself to sit at the Ravenclaw table while Lysander stayed with the rest. "Sorry 'bout that. Lorcan's a bit of grouch."

"It's alright. So, do you have any tips you can give us first year about what to expect here?" asked Rose. They talked the rest of the meal. Later, after they decided that they were all extremely full and a bit sleepy, they started to walk to Gryffindor Tower, James leading the way. Once in the common room, the four boys left Rose as they went to the boy's dormitory and she went to the girl's. After a few minutes, they were all changed and ready for bed. Al decided to owl his Mum and Dad so he took out a piece of parchment and a self-inking quill. Then, he began to write about the train ride, James, the Sorting Ceremony and getting into Gryffindor, and then James again. He finished writing and went to bed. _First REAL day tomorrow. Oh Merlin, help me, _he thought as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>AN: So, this is kind of a test run on how people like this idea. PLEASE REVIEW. If I do not receive any reviews, I will probably not continue with the story. Thank you. (:


	2. Chapter 2: How It Should Be

CHAPTER 2: HOW IT SHOULD BE

"ALBUS, wake up!" Albus sat up abruptly in his bed to see James standing over him, already in his uniform. "Finally. You forgot to set your alarm. You already missed breakfast and there's only fifteen minutes left until class starts. Here, I brought you this," James took out a napkin with slices of toast, sausage links and strips of bacon and gave it to Albus. James can be a good brother when Albus really does need help with something, but usually James just wants something from Albus.

"Thanks. I'll eat on the way to class after I change and get ready," said as Albus rushing out of bed and started changing.

"You better hurry up. Anyways, there's something I wanted to talk to you about. Well, someone I want to talk to you about." James replied.

"Um.. Okay, but make it quick."

"I don't think you and Rose should talk to Scorpius so much. He might be dangerous."

"And you think that because…?"

"Well, he's a Malfoy and Dad – "

"Dad said, they're okay now James. It was Dad who had to deal with Scorpius' dad and Dad was able to put it aside and move on. You should too, James."

"But, I can already tell he's a dodgy bloke!"

"You've known him for less than a day James! Give him a chance for Merlin's sake!"

"BUT AL –"

"Enough James! Look, you're my big brother and I get that you're only trying to look out for me but I'll be okay, okay?"

"Fine. I'm only trying to make it the way it should be," grumbled James as he stomped out of the room to class. Albus was going to question James on what he meant by "the way it should be" but he decided against it and just let out an exasperated sighed, finished getting ready and walked towards his first class, which happened to be herbology. Albus was happy that his first class was herbology. To him it was a good idea to start the morning outdoors. And it just so happened that he had the class with a good family friend, Uncle Neville, or at school, Professor Longbottom.

Albus made his way to the Hogwarts green houses and felt the warmth of sun along with a slight cool breeze. He walked in the green house to see the first year Ravenclaws and Gryffindors and Rose and Scorpius already standing by a few potted plants talking, waiting for him. Remembering the conversation with James, he hesitated walking towards them but continued anyways after realizing James was probably being paranoid. Seeing as Professor Longbottom was not there yet, Rose and Scorpius continued talking and joined Albus in the conversation when he reached them.

"Where have you been Al? You missed breakfast!" said Rose looking concerned.

"I forgot to set my alarm."

"Albus Severus Potter, WHAT did I TELL you about SETTING your ALARM?" yelled Rose. The other first years in the green house with them started to look at the three as Scorpius looked at Rose in horror and looked around at the other first years blushing. Albus just looked at Rose and simply said,

"Nothing."

Rose took a deep breath and rolled her eyes. "You have to be more responsible, Al," Rose said with an exasperated sigh.

"Sure, 'Mom'," Al replied rolling his eyes. Even Scorpius knew that Al shouldn't mock Rose, and they had only known each other for less than 24 hours. Scorpius's eyes widened as Rose's eyes bulged and she opened her mouth to yell even more when she was interrupted when a man with raven hair and fair skin that she recognized instantly walked in.

"Good morning, class! I am Professor Longbottom. Welcome to your first Herbology class. Good day we're having today, I think so at least. Today, we will learn about a certain type of plant, Devil's Snare," Neville said cheerfully. He led the class into a corner of the greenhouse that was covered to block out the sun. As the class filed in, they gathered around a tank filled with what looked like a bundle of black vines all tangled together. "This is Devil's Snare. This plant has been used to make an enhanced version the Wolfsbane Potion called the Lupselene Potion that not only lets those who suffer from lycanthropy to keep their human mind while in wolf form but, also be able to keep the person's body. However, most with lycanthropy decide not to use it because it can cause excruciating pain when a full moon occurs for the first thirty minutes. Those who have taken the enhanced version of the Lupselene Potion have claimed that the pain was much more than the Cruciatus Curse. Devil's Snare can be found in dark and damp places, mostly caves, in Scotland. It is also most likely to be related to the Flitterbloom and is very dangerous as it strangles whatever touches it, though if you relax, it will not kill as fast, but if you struggle, it will only kill you faster. Its weakness is light and fire and it can be stopped by any kind, magical or non-magical." Neville led them out of the corner and continued to talk about Devil's Snare and various other types of plants that were in that day's lessons. An hour and a half later, it was almost time for their next class. "Now, I will not give you homework today since it is the first day of school but I hope you have collected notes on the plants we discussed so you could study. Alright, you are dismissed." Albus, Rose, and Scorpius gave a quick goodbye to Neville and left for Transfiguration. As the three were walking on their way to their next class, they ran into Dax.

"Oy, Scorpius! I've been looking for you," Dax exclaimed as he walked over to them and out arm around Scorpius as if they've been friends for years. He started to walk away from the other two with Scorpius while he continued, "My brother and I have been thinking, we could just PRETEND you're in Slytherin! We could tell you the passwords and –" Dax stopped short when he noticed Albus and Rose following them.

"Run along Potter, Weasley. Scorpius no longer needs your assistance." Scorpius was going to answer but Rose did first.

"No, I don't think we will, Zabini. I think we'll just wait for you to finish talking so that Scorpius can tell you he's just fine being in Gryffindor with US."

"Look Weasley, you may think you're all high and mighty being the daughter of two thirds of the "Golden Trio" but you're not high and mighty. You're just a snooty know-it-all like your mudblood mother. Now, I am against hitting a female but I might just have to forget my moral standards if you keep talking like you know everything!"

"Shut it Zabini! Rose can take you on even WITHOUT me defending her so that's an empty threat and you should stop right there before I do something I'll regret," Albus gritted out through his teeth menacingly. Dax' face was turning redder and redder the whole time

"Dax! Rose is right. I'm more than fine being in Gryffindor. I already have friends and I'm comfortable. There's really no need to switch," said Scorpius cautiously. Dax paused for a moment as a look of shock that quickly turned to anger showed on his face.

"WHAT? You...actually like...being...with, THEM?" Dax yelled with utter disgust clearly evident in his voice. "But – THAT'S NOT HOW IT SHOULD BE! You're going to regret this Scorpius, trust me, you will."

Dax turned and left, as Rose, Albus and Scorpius watched him until he turned around the corner and he was no longer in sight. Albus turned to Rose and saw a single tear falling down her cheek. She wiped it away quickly hoping that they hadn't seen but she saw Al looking at her. Rose was about to speak when Albus hugged her and whispered, "Don't listen to him, Rose."

Rose struggled pushing Albus as he was holding on to her very tight. Once she finally got him off of her, she said smiling and laughing, "You're a complete nutter, Al." The three laughed and Scorpius patted Rose on the back. They started walking towards the Transfiguration classroom.

Later, they were seated in class with the Ravenclaw first years again when an attractive young lady with dark brown hair and hazel eyes wearing sky blue robes walked into the class and started writing on the board. All the boys gawked and ogled her as she wrote, _Professor Finna Fergus_. She turned around and smiled at the class. She walked over to her desk and sat on it.

"I am Professor Finna Fergus. You may call me Professor Fergus or Professor Finna. I will be teaching you Transfiguration during your stay at Hogwarts. And before any of you ask, YES, I AM an animagus." Right then and there, their teacher started growing fur and becoming shorter. When the transformation was completed, their teacher was no longer there and instead, there was a lioness, sitting on the exact spot their teacher once sat. The whole class was silent as they stared at the lioness awaiting its first move. The lioness walked towards the students and zigzagged through the rows of desks. It then walked to the front of the class where it stood looking amongst all of them.

"Professor Finna?" said a small dark-haired Ravenclaw girl in a timid voice. The lioness looked towards the girl and appeared to have smiled. It looked over the class again and opened its mouth. The roar filled the room as some students jumped in their seats, the Ravenclaw girl included, and others covered their ears quickly. The lioness smiled again and it started to transform once more. Soon, it was once again their teacher standing there laughing.

"I am SO sorry. I know I shouldn't laugh but I didn't expect you to jump," Professor Finna said with an American accent still laughing lightly. Professor Finna walked over to the girl that addressed her while she was in her animal form and hugged the girl. "I have to admit, you Gryffindors are good at keeping your composure when I roared but I'd be lying if I said I didn't see the fear in your eyes," she said smiling mischievously.

"Now, onto the lesson of today. Before I teach you how to transfigure things, you have to know the difference between Transfiguration, Animagi, and those with lycanthropy or werewolves. Can anyone tell me the difference?"

Rose, living up to her mother's legacy, shot her hand up in the air. When she was called on, she answered, "."

Students around Rose, which included Al and Scorpius, looked at her bewildered and confused because none of them knew that any human being could talk that fast without having to pause at least once for a breath. Professor Finna, however, was unfazed. "I'm not exactly sure if the rest of the class understood what you just explained. So, if you would please, explain again a bit more elaborately and a bit slower."

"Transfiguration, requires a spell and almost anything can be transfigured into almost anything while Animagi can transform to their animal state without a wand or spell whenever they'd like. However, those with lycanthropy, also known as werewolves, can only transform into wolves during a full moon," said Rose in a, thankfully for the other students, much slower fashion.

"Correct. Ten points to Gryffindor."

The rest of the class period was filled with discussing the similarities and differences of the three, mostly just Rose and Professor Finna discussing them and the rest of the students just listening to them. The rest of the class period was filled with discussing the similarities and differences of the three, mostly just Rose and Professor Finna discussing them and the rest of the students just listening to them.

Meanwhile, James was in Potions class trying to concentrate on what his friends, Peter and Evan, were discussing about the Potion they were trying to make but he was too distracted. _Why can't Al and Rose see that Scorpius is going to be exactly like how his dad was to OUR dad? He should just go be with the Zabinis since they want to be all chummy with them. And it's not fair for Al to take Scorpius' side. I'm his brother for Merlin's sake! I'm going to talk to him about this and why he should – _James thoughts were interrupted when his friend Peter shook him and said, "JAMES! You okay? You seem quite distracted."

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just Al and Rose has been worrying me. I think Malfoy has been trying to become friends with them but I don't really trust him. He just seems dodgy, you know?" James replied.

"Well, you don't really know him. You could be wrong. But just try to relax, it's the first day of school."

"Yeah James. And I've talked to Scorpius before, he seems alright," Evan agreed.

"I don't know.."

"Come on, James! Calm down. Al and Rose will be alright."

James decided to forget about Scorpius and relax with his friends, for now.

By the time that Professor Finna and Rose had finished discussing the differences of Transfiguration, Animagi, and people with lycanthropy, (while dwelling, for much more than needed time on very mundane details, according to the rest of the class) the class period was over and it was time for lunch. Al and Rose went to sit with James. James was okay about it, but when he saw that Scorpius was following them and sat with them, James left to sit with his friends.

"What's wrong with James?" asked Rose looking concerned. Al shrugged his shoulders and said, "He's probably still mad about this morning."

"What happened this morning, Al?" Scorpius questioned. Al realized his slip and panicked for a moment. He decided earlier during Transfiguration that he would wait to tell Scorpius and just tell Rose first. _Maybe James will get over it soon,_ he thought.

"Oh, it's nothing. James not getting what he wants, as usual," Al replied nonchalantly. Rose rolled her eyes and sighed knowing exactly what Al meant. The topic of James and that morning did not come up for the rest of the lunch period. They talked mostly about Transfiguration class and the Professor instead. Rose, for some reason, recognized Professor Finna's name.

"Doesn't Professor Finna's name sound familiar?" Rose thought aloud as she tried to remember where she knows her Professor's name from. She couldn't quite put her finger on it.

"No, not to me at least," Scorpius said shaking his head. Al thought for a moment before answering.

"Maybe. I feel like someone's mentioned it but, I'm not really sure." Rose and Al kept talking about the possibilities of where her name was from as Scorpius listened. Just as the theory of Professor Finna's name being in a witches' magazine, Scorpius' mind drifted away from the topic at hand. He was starting to feel left out. _Why couldn't have Dad been at least mates with their parents? At least then I would've known them at least a bit. _ He thought about telling Rose and Al his problem but decided against it. _They wouldn't get it. They've always had each other._ Scorpius looked around at the rest of the tables. Some people were staring at him and looked away when he caught them. His gaze finally went to the Slytherin table where he saw two pairs of eyes shooting daggers at him. It occurred to him that maybe Dax was right. Maybe, he should be in Slytherin with Dax and Ansel. He started thinking about what it would be like to be in Slytherin, if it would be the same with them since they too, were related. His train of thought was broken when Rose spoke his name.

"Scorpius, are you okay?" Scorpius could tell the tone of concern in Rose's voice was genuine and he suddenly felt a slight pang of guilt for thinking about being in Slytherin. He especially felt guilty about being friends with Dax and Ansel, even more so because Dax called Rose's mum a Mudblood. _Dad said they saved his life._ Scorpius looked at Rose and gave her a small smile.

"I'm okay."

"You're not thinking about taking up Dax on his offer, are you?"

"No, of course not. I stand by what I said earlier. I'm happy here, with you guys." Rose wasn't sure whether to believe him but decided not to push the topic any farther. Professor McGonagall then announced that lunch was over and it was now time for classes to resume. Students started shuffling away, as did the three.

James watched and felt a wave of disappointment. He moved to leave with his friends as he mumbled things about traitors and blood running deeper than water. Peter elbowed Evan lightly and gestured towards James. They shook their heads and started talking about Rose, Al and Scorpius. James followed as he was lost in his own thoughts and oblivious to whatever they were talking about. Little did the kids know, a set of hazel eyes were watching them closely.

_I need something_, Greyback thought. _But what? What was it that made the dark lord powerful? _An image of the Battle of Hogwarts flashed in his mind. _That's it! That's exactly what I need._


End file.
